TMNT - Let's Change the World
by WhiteSupernova
Summary: It all started when Mikey went, without permission of his family, to the concert of his favorite band, the Wild Ones. But on the concert Mikey discovers that his favorite band aren't humans and that they are more than anybody had ever thought... Soon a great adventure starts for the turtles and their friends. They meet new friends and new enemies and travel through the worlds
1. Trailer

_**Trailer**_

This is the Trailer for my Up-coming Story "TMNT - Let's Change the World !"

Link: (will be added later...)

Trailer-Music: watch?v=BeEDQMLtyGY

It all started with an concert in the central park of new york. Nobody suspected at this time what for a fateful night this was going to be...

,,Can I please go the Concert today ?"

,,NO ! It's to dangerous... there will be to much humans...!"

 **One rebellious decision...**

 _Is the trigger for a great adventure for the turtles and decides the destiny from them and the whole world..._

,,Is everything allright ?"

.

.

.

,,What are those for... creatures ?"

,,Shadowcreatures.''

 **A new threat emerges from the shadows...**

,,Wo are you ?''

,,We are The Wild Ones."

 **New friends will come...**

,,We are seeking our leader."

,,Who is your leader ?''

 **Old acquiantances will come back...**

,,Mother ?!''

 **and new enemies...**

,,This enemy... is our father...''

.

.

.

,,I promise you... someday we will be happily togehter..."

 **or mabye victim...?**

.

.

.

 _To ban this new danger the turtles have to train and to get stronger than ever before..._

,,I will give each one of you one elementary power.''

,,Congratulations, now you are officially members of the Wild Ones...''

 _To be ready for their so far greatest battle..._

 _ **,,The Fights beginns..."**_

 _So... I'm sorry for my bad english... Really. I'm from germany and I'm not very good at english... as you can see. Still I hope you enjoyed this little trailer..._


	2. Prologue: The Beginning Chapter 1

**Planning of the main-story:**

 **Prologue: The Beginning...**

 **Part 1: The Bond of Siblings**

 **Part 2: Adventure in Gaia**

 **Part 3: Mission: Save Planet Earth!**

 **Part 1: The Bond of Siblings**

 _Short-Description:_

Wo wouldn't like to meet his/her favourite band live? Our little friend Michealangelo had the chance to...but his brothers and his Sensei didn't allow him to go. Despite the prohibition of his brothers, Mikey sneaked out in the end to visit the live-concert of his favourite band, the Wild Ones. Without even wanting it, he rushed himself and his family into a wondrous adventure... And their new friends, the Wild Ones, were everything except a "normal" band...

 **Part 1: The Bond of Siblings**

 _Short-Description:_

Aurora, Nereus and Lorenzo are triplets and they haven't got a good relationship any more...But it wasn't always like that... When they were small and innocent, they lived happily together on their homeland. They didn't know worries and they looked after another, like siblings should do... But then one day, they were parted for hundreds of years, because of incomprehensible reasons... Ultimately they meet again... Though one of them was completely different than before... or maybe he wasn't?

Does Lorenzo really hate his siblings...?

 **Part 2: Adventure in Gaia**

 _Short-Description:_

After the hard battle against the shadows, the Turtles and the Wild Ones have at last peace... but this peace won't last long. Then only a short time later, the Wild Ones get an important message: " Reawakening"... This message will lead the Wild Ones and the Turtles on a long and adventurous journey through the home-dimension of the Wild Ones. Namely the wondrous and varied Gaia-Dimension.

 **Part 3: Mission: Save Planet Earth**

 _Short-Description_ :

The earth, home-planet of many million species and one of them is mankind. Our species created impressive things like the pyramides, the Great Wall of China and many many other things...This was only possible with the help of strong, young, courageous and intelligent women and men And yet we have, like everything in the universe, a dark side. Because of our greed, we destroyed enormous fields and we pollute the only place where we can live; the earth. And these are just a few bad things we do... Well, the hope is last to die... Rescue shall come soon in the form of the Protectors. The earth can still be saved and mankind has only one chance to change...

 _ **General Short-Description of the story:**_

500 years passed since that battle. Through that battle, the Wild Ones were separated and they have to cope in different worlds alone. The Last order, they got from their leader was:" We'll see eachother in 500 years on planet earth." She wanted that everybody practices, to get stronger and better, because of her instincts she knew, that one day, they will have a bigger battle to fight. After 500 years, the Wild Ones finally met at the aforesaid meeting point. But one was missing... The leader didn't appear at the meeting point, without any reasons. But Nereus was sure that she was somewhere. They founded a band, because they loved it to make music together. They were always a band, but on earth nobody knew them, so they had to start from the beginning. And while they started a new career, they were searching for their leader. Because without her, they didn't feel complete. Afterabout 16 years, they ultimately found their leader, well she found them more or less. With their new friends, the Turtles, the Wild Ones experienced thrilling and exciting adventures. Well they weren't always something new for the teams and together they solved many secrets...

 _Extra-Chapters:_

 _ **Feeling and Thoughts**_

 _ **One Shots**_

 _ **Profile-Chapter: Who are they?**_

 _ **Planets and Moons:?**_

The Extra-Chapters will be uploaded separately. You will find out more about these stories in the Info-Chapters.

Wrote by WhiteSupernova (that's me)

Translation by Alwaystardis221B

And now it's the end for the informations ...it's time for the first chapter...

Have fun :)

 **Prologue: The Beginning**

 **Chapter 1.**

Michelangelo, the youngest of the four Turtle-Brothers, was very excited. This evening would be a free concert of his favourite band in the Central Park in New York. The Turtle with the orange bandana wanted to go there at all costs. Because of that, he ran as he heard of it to his oldesd brother and asked very excited:" Hey, Leo! Am I allowed to go to the concert this evening?" He looked at his leader like a dog that wanted a treat. But he just shook his head and said:" No! There will be too many people at the concert. The hazard that anyone sees you, is too big."

Mikey let his head sad and sulky hang. The big brother looked apologetic at the little one and laid his hand on the little one's shoulder. "As compensation that you can't go, we all will get you an album from the Wild Ones," promised the blue-masked Turtle. Mikey started to smile even though he still wanted to go to the concert. Maybe master Splinter would let him go...even if it's unlikely, it's worth a try. Sensei...can I ask you something?", Mikey asked and came up quietly to his master, who sat under an enormous tree, trying to meditate. He just nooded slightly as an answer. The boy took a deep breath and asked in a quiet clay:" Am I allowed to go to the concert this evening?" He looked hopefully to his sensei, who opened his eyes and flung coldhearted his answer into Mikey's face:" No!"

Michelangelo shrugged slightly and demanded:" But why not?"

The rat-master sighed and responded:" It would be too dangerous...you could be seen."

Splinter closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. Sulky, Mikey disappeared into his room and there he let himself fall into his bed. He sighed, grabbed his MP3-Player and put his headphones on. He pressed the play-button and put the song on the highest volume. It was a song by his favourite band, the Wild Ones. The band is only one year out and nevertheless many people like it. Mikey looked thoughtful to the ceiling. He wanted, no, he had to see them live! Today was their free concert... Tonight, when they were on patrol, he would sneak away from the group and secretly go to the concert. The Turtle let himself fall back into his bed and closed relaxed his eyes. This evening he would at last see his favourite band live.

 _Somewhere in a world that was foreign to us..._

Two figures, covered in capes, ran through the passage of an underground cave that was illuminated with torches. One could not see their faces, for they were covered in the capes. In fact one could only say, because of the bodyshape, that one of the was female and the other one was male. The female person broke the silence and started to speak:" Did you feel that? That dark wave...?"

Questioning, she looked to the man with the head refined so that one could see her blue lightning eyes. The involved just nooded and responded:" Yes I have... and that means, the creatures of the darkness will soon be back..." Shocked, the woman took a breath. " B-But w-we... defeated them...," she stuttered and glanced stunned to the ground.

" No, we haven't... it doesn't matter what we do, they will always come back...," answered the man and looked downcast on the floor.

Again, silence ruled …. until the man opened his mouth:" We have to tell them!"

"Tell whom?", asked the woman slightly irritated.

The man began to grin and replied:" Well... our hero-team number 1...the Wild Ones!"

 _At the Turtles..._

" Come on, lets take a break", suggested Leonardo and settled exhausted down on the roof.

The others did the same. Today, they were on the way for hours und until now nothing happened … The four Turtles decided to take a short break from the running and jumping. Mikey, who saw his opportunity now to slip away, did this and he hoped that none of his brothers would recognise his disappearance. And like a wonder, his brothers didn't notice his missing. Well they first needed a break.

The Turtle ran as fast as he could to the Central Park where the party had already started. But suddenly dark clouds and blood-red flashlights appeared on the sky. Wondering, the orange-masked looked up. "Black clouds and red lights... the weather service didn't say anything about that...", whispered the boy concerned. The persons present noticed the unusual weather too and everyone looked questioning to the sky. "We are very sorry... but we have to break up the concert", said the frontwoman into the micro and also glanced worried to the sky. One could hear a loud BOOOH and also Mikey was dissapointed and a bit angry. Because he tried very hard to come here and he even accepted that he would get into trouble with his brothers. Suddenly a red lightning smashed into a group of people. Fortunately nobody got hit. The people now ran away and screamed, because of panic, but Mikey stayed there. He wanted to find out what happened... His favourite band, existing of seven members, jumped from the stage and looked up.

" They are back again...", he heard them saying.

" Who is back again?" the Ninja Turtle asked himself.

Again a red lightning struck and this time Michelangelo got hit. However he was saved by a female person as she pushed him away. The Turtle looked to the female person and gasped. It was Andromeda, the frontwoman of the Wild Ones.

" Is everything alright?" she asked him concerned and examined him if he had any injuries. It didn't seem like she would have a problem with his look. Mickey nooded weakly and got slightly red. Andromeda put the Turtle down on the floor an asked:" What's your name, my friend?" The boy swallowed and stammered:" M-My name's M-Mickey."

Andromed started to smile and said:" Well, it's nice to meet you Mickey." She held her hand up to Mickey who took it, shaking. She helped him to stand up and smiling she asked:" Do you want to meet the other band members?" Mickey nooded nervous and followed her. "Hey guys, may I introduce to you my new friend? That's Michelangelo", the blonde grinned widely.

Instead of screaming, he got a nice "Hello" to hear, which surprised the Turtle. Most of the people react with screaming and running away from him when they see him. But in their eyes he didn't see fear, he saw amazement, curiosity and friendliness. It was unusual for him, but he enjoyed it, not to be seen as monster and that no one ran away from him.

So this was the First chapter oft the Story :)

Hope You Like it :)


	3. Prologue: The Beginning Chapter 2

**Prologue: The Beginning….**

 **Chapter 2.**

" _Is everything alright?" she asked him concerned and examined him if he had any injuries. It didn't seem like she would have a problem with his look. Mickey nooded weakly and got slightly red. Andromeda put the Turtle down on the floor an asked:" What's your name, my friend?" The boy swallowed and stammered:" M-My name's M-Mickey."_

 _Andromed started to smile and said:" Well, it's nice to meet you Mickey." She held her hand up to Mickey who took it, shaking. She helped him to stand up and smiling she asked:" Do you want to meet the other band members?" Mickey nooded nervous and followed her. "Hey guys, may I introduce to you my new friend? That's Michelangelo", the blonde grinned widely._

 _Instead of screaming, he got a nice "Hello" to hear, which surprised the Turtle. Most of the people react with screaming and running away from him when they see him. But in their eyes he didn't see fear, he saw amazement, curiosity and friendliness. It was unusual for him, but he enjoyed it, not to be seen as monster and that no one ran away from him._

Mikey was over the moon. HE could meet his favourite band in person... and... wait! Michelangelo? Since when did Andromeda know that this is his full name? He only mentioned his nickname to her...

He had a questioning expressionon his face, on which Andromeda revealed with a grin on her face:" I know more of you than you know, Mikey."

Just as Michelangelo wanted to say something, he was interrupted by the blonde beauty with the dark-blue eyes:" Well, Michelangelo, let me introduce you the other members of the band..."

She briefly paused and pointed to a blond boy with dark-green eyes, who wore a black leather-jacket, red trousers and a white shirt with the inscription "Wild Ones".

"That's my big twin brother, Alexander. He plays the drums." He just grinned nad said friendly:"What's up?"

Next, Andromeda pointed to two girls who argued over a brush.

"Those two squabblers over there are Skipper..." Again she paused for a short moment and pointed to the one with dark-green hair and brown eyes. She wore brown leather trousers and a black shirt with the inscription "Life is Music". Furthermore she wore a thin blue scarf around her neck.

"...and Stacy."

Now she pointed to a brown-haired girl with light-green eyes who had a blue flower stuck in her hair. She was wearing dark-pink pants and a light-pink t-shirt with the inscription "Flower of Nature".

Andromeda just shook her head and said smiling:" Well,... anyhow those are the guitarists..."

Now a big man who seemed to be very strong, hummed as he was annoyed by the squabbling of the two girls. He grabbed the two and tore them violently apart. "Are you finished yet?!", the green-haired man said annoyed.

"She started!" grumpled both and pointed at eachother.

"Silence!" screamed the blue-eyed and finally they stopped.

"That's Luis. He plays along Stacy and Skipper the guitar and in addition the three are siblings.

Mikey rolled his eyes and said:" You don't say..."

After all, the three looked very similar... Andromeda laughed and pointed to a red-haired girl with orange colored eyes who hid behind an amplifier.

"That's Nova...Come out my dear", said Andromeda careful.

Timidly the girl came out behind the amplifier and quietly said:" H-Hello..."

Mikey smiled at the girl. Andromeda now pointed to a man with black hair and dark-blue eyes who glanced with a thoughtful and sad expression at a picture in his hand. He neither observed Andromeda, nor anyone else.

"This here is Nereus..."

Skipper went to him and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we will find her..."

Now Mikey was confused. Alexander noticed that and explained:" Our leader... and his little sister..." Mikey just nooded and looked around. He noticed that all the instruments were suddenly gone.

"Hey, where are the instruments? Until one minute ago, they were still here."

Consequently Luis grinned, took a box with a big button on it out and pressed the button. Immediately a guitar appeared in front of Luis which disappeared again as Luis pressed the button repeatedly.

"Amazing" spoke Mikey stunned and turned around to Anromeda and asked a bit suspicius:" What do you mean with - I know more of you than you know -? " Before Andromeda could answer, she was interrupted by three other voices:" Mikey!" His brothers ran up to him and yelled outraged:" WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO AWAY?"

Mikey flinched by the strict eyes of his brothers and said quietly:"B-But...I-I just wanted to...see the Wild Ones..."

Andromeda pushed herself in front of Mikey and said with a calm voice:" Hey, it's fine, nobody saw him."

"Why aren't you screaming?" Raphael asked confused.

"We saw much worse things... and these are just our human forms..." responded Alexander with a mysterious smile.

"Let's make a deal. We will tell you our secret and you will tell us yours", suggested now Skipper.

Leonardo nooded:" Agreed."

"But-"

"They seem to be very strong... it's better to have them as an ally", interrupted Leo his brother Raphael. He just nooded and said:" Do you wanna tell us here or..."

"If possible, in your hiding place", replied Andromeda.

The four brother agreed and started to run.

A little later...

"So who are you?", asked April and looked at the Wild Ones with confusion. Meanwhile, they all sat in the Dojo.

"I'm Skipper, that's Luis, this one is Stacy and we three are siblings", declared the green-haired and pointed to the each person. "We come from the planet Naturia, a nature-world of Gaia, a dimension of angels and demons, that circulates around the star Delta", she finished.

"I'm Andromeda and this here is Alexander..." The blonde briefly pointed to her brother. "We are from the planet Oceania, a water-world, that circles aorund the star Beta."

"I-I..a-am...Nova and my home is the planet Vulkania, a lava-world with hundreds of volcanos...", stuttered the shy readhead.

"My name is Nereus and I come from the planet Auroria that circulates around the star Alpha", said the black-haired and pulled his hat closer to his face.

"Okay...and... and what do you want here on earth?" Donatello asked.

The seven looked briefly at eachother and then said together:" We want to find our leader so that we will be united again!"

Nereus lifted his head and his eyes flashed shortly to the picture with master Splinter's family on it. His eyes widened for a brief moment before he sunk his head again and continued starring at the floor.

"Ehm... who actually is your leader?" asked Leonardo interested. Now all seven put on a mysterious grin.

"Why are you all grinning?" demanded master Splinter suspicious.

"Well...", started Andromeda.

"Our leader...", continued Alexander.

"Is...", said Nova. Her eyes moved to Nereus...

Nereus lifted his head and he said with a serious tone:"Is my sister..."

Together, they finally finished the sentence:" She is Tang Shen!"

 **Next Update on Saturday: Prologue: The Beginning... Chapter 3**

 **Preview** :

" _I'm very glad to see you again", she said smiling and looked to the shocked Turtles._

" _You are really Tang Shen?"_

 _Did you like it?_

 _Please let me know by writing reviews._


	4. Prologue: The Beginning Chapter 3

**NextUpdate: Prologue: The Beginning... Chapter 3.**

 _Last time..._

" _Ehm... who actually is your leader?" asked Leonardo interested. Now all seven put on a mysterious grin.  
"Why are you all grinning?" demanded master Splinter suspicious.  
"Well...", started Andromeda.  
"Our leader...", continued Alexander.  
"Is...", said Nova. Her eyes moved to Nereus...  
Nereus lifted his head and he said with a serious tone:"Is my sister..."  
Together, they finally finished the sentence:" She is Tang Shen!"_

Silence reigned until Leonardo finally rose to speak:"I'm sorry to tell you this,... but Tang Shen is dead."  
The Turtles and Master Splinter let their heads hang down, for they were with her, when the tragedy happened and also had a complicity on the situation. But obviously the Wild Ones didn't know this...  
April and Casey also looked down, because of sorrow. The Turtles told the two what happened... Both of them pitied Master Splinter and that his daughter now was mutated into a snake didn't make anything better. The depressed silencewas interrupted by a quiet and amusing giggling of Stacy. The Wild Ones seemed to have a problem with holding back their laughter. Skipper laid in the meantime laughing on the ground. Nereus was the only one who could hold back his laughter halfway. Master Splinter took the family picture in his humanoide rat-hand and ran his fingers over the face of his wife and of his daughter while he sadly let hang his head. Raph who sah everything, turned with a angry expression to the Wild Ones that still couldn't stop laughing.:"Are you now happy!? Master Splinter is sad just because of you and you have nothing better to do than laughing at him? Who dare you!"

The hothead jumbed up, swung back his fist and seemed willing to hit Skipper who could barely breathe because of laughter, in the face. But before one could realise, stood Nereus in front of Raph and held his fist in his. The red-masked tried to get his fist out of the hand of the black-haired, but he was too strong for Raph. Nerues now took a bright diamont out of his pocket, held it in front of Raph's face and said in a calm tone:"This stone is the proof that she is still alive. If the stone would stop glowing, she really would be dead."

The eyes of Raphael widened. "But... we have seen what happened... how she jumbed in front of Master Splinter to safe him from Shredders attack...", said Raph confused. Andromeda stood up, went to the Turtle and said with a grin on her lips:"Let's say... our leader is a master of illusions." The other Wild Ones now also smiled.

At the exact moment, a black mist appeared in the hideout of the Turtles. They immediately drew his swords as they felt an upcoming danger. The mist formed into a little dwarf-similar creatures with bloodred eyes. They ran to the Turtles who prepared for battle. The dwarfs however were swept away by a wild jet of water. The water transformed into Andromeda, who drew a silver sword with a blue handle and divided the dwarf in the middle. Then these dissolved. Amazed, the Turtles looked to Andromeda. But the mist was still there and it turned again into new dwarfs with red eyes. These jumbed towards April and Casey, but now they were stabbed by plant-arms with big thorns and again they dissolved. This time the attack came from Stacy who in the meantime had eight arms similar to tentacles on her back. The Turtles, Master Splinter, Casey and April starred amazed to Stacy who just grinned. Again new dwarfs formed out of the mist. Luis reacted instantly, jumbed up and hit his fist on the ground. A little earthquake arised and destroyed the dwarfs. For a moment it seemed that the mist would disappear... but then suddenly the mist transformed into an enormous black dwarf with glowing bloodred eyes and razor-sharp teeth.

"Ohoh...", whispered the Wild Ones slighty afraid.

"What the hell is happening?...", asked Casey who recoverd from the shock at first and looked questioning to the Wild Ones.

"Well...", started Andromeda, but was interrupted as she was grabbed by the claws of the dwarf. He opened his mouth and it seemed that he wanted to eat Andromeda right now, but befroe he could do so, a lightning went through his body and he then dissolved like the other dwarfs.

For a moment everything was covered in a white mist and one couldn't see anything. One could hear a quiet growl that came out of the mist that slowly fated away. Now a big wolf appeared with at least thirteen tails, a snow-white fur and two cyborg limbs. Even the eye on the left side was a black cyborg-triangle with a red stone in the middle. The thirteen tails existing of thirteen different elements, gold, silver, fire, water, earth, air, light, darkness, life, death, sound, energy and lightning. The wolf growled, jumbe up in the air and seemed willing to attack Master Splinter. Mast Splinter then swung back his manlike paw and destroyed a dwarf that hid behind the mutated rat.

"Yo Sensei, how is it going?", asked Skipper as he softly stroke over the wol's fur. Now the wolf started to happily bark as he saw the Wild Ones.

"Allow me to introduce our leader Tang Shen... but her real name is -"

"Aurora", said the wolf himself and interrupted Andromeda. His rainbow eye the started glowing and suddenl a bright light covered the wolf. Shortly after, the light disappeared again and opened the view to a black-ahired woman with colored strands and violet eyes. Though she still had the two cyborg limbs and a cyborg eye.

"Impossible...", whispered Master Splinter. Although she changed, Splinter still recognised her. She now was much prettier and she looked like she didn't age, instead she again looked like she was eighteen. The Wild Ones jumbed up and ran to their leader, but she tried to hold them back. But before one could see, all seven laid laughing on the ground. Aurora only shook her head and started also to laugh. How she missed her gang...

"It's nice to see you too", she said smiling and now glanced to the shocked Turtles.

"Are you really Tang Shen?", Leonardo asked disbelieving.

Aurora nodded and replied:"Yes, but my real name is Aurora."

"H-How...", stuttered Splinter who in the meanwhile fought already with tears.

Aurora could see that and asked worried:"What's happened, Yoshi?"

Her friends now got off of her as she made a wink with her hand. She went to the rat-man and hugged him softly. His eyes widened because of shock. She recognised him...

"Y-You... recognised me Shen...?", detected the mutant rat confused, but happy.

The black-haired only nodded and said:"Of course..." She removed from him and let her head hang. "I'm so sorry...", whispered Aurora quietly and depressed. "Why are you sorry?", asked Splinter sobbing.

"I'm sorry that I didn't show earlier and that I never told you the truth about my life and myself."

She looked up and added in a serious tone:"But it wasn't time until now to tell you everything about me."

Everyone was quiet, no one wanted to interrupt the reunion between the two. Except for one... Casey interrupted Aurora and said:"Ehm... I don't want to disturb …. but I would be glad if you told us what happened here?!"

 **NextUpdate: Prologue: The Beginning... Chapter 4**

 _Preview:_

" _Hopefully we'll find our brother afterwards...", said the phoenix in a depressed tone, more to himself than to the others._

" _Don't worry, brother. We'll surely find him soon, I know it."_


End file.
